Essasies of Wizarding Britain
by Puppis
Summary: Essasies written by Hermione Granger about Wizarding Britain from her view.
1. Evaluation of Hermione Granger

I do not own Harry Potter and this is just my spin in this wonderful playbox. And to all the fans of my stories thank ou for all the reviews and follows and without a further a due the next part in the Essay Series.

Hermione J. Granger

Gryffindor House

Theory of Magic

13th September 1993

The Evaluation of an Average Wixborn

Wizard and Witches are different then the Muggle counterparts by the number of chromosomes they have and how it effects them and their magic and what makes them magical in the first place. The average counter for a Homo Sapien is 46 and most magicals are in the range of 48 to 50 in the chromosome count but this is because of an extra chromosal pairing the counts for magic. For example _mm_ or _mM_ will result in the birth a squib or a non magical child of magical heritage and is added to the pool of muggles when squibs are banished from the Wizarding World. _Mm_ are those capable of siring squibs and are more often or not are weak level wizards. _MM_ are the most common as they are the ones who can open use magic and have higher levels of magical powers. _M0_ or _0M_ are developing from the cross breeding with muggles the first is through a normal wizard/witch mating with a muggle the second is through Squib inheritance over the generations and as apart of the first assignment given to us in Theory of Magic, I did my genetic testing and here are my results and there explanations.

 **Hermione Jean Granger**

 **D.O.B. Sep 19, 1979**

 **Status:** _ **0M 00**_

 **Alignment: WEL**

 **Core: 100/1000**

So the details my name, my date of birth are of course given to help determine some of my magics capabilities. I'm a squib descended witch which means I might have family in the Wizarding World and able to use their family magic once accepted into the fold and means if I find them I have higher status in the world. It also means my magic will align to my Family Patron and Matron what ever diety that may be. Alignment is the nature of your magic and what element you can use and is base of your magic I am a WEL which means I am fluid and stable and light oriented or in simple terms I can do water and earth magic well and have affinity for the lighter side of magic.

And the most important part is my core reading which I scored a 100 which is good.

0-50 is a newborn wix of good birth

50-60 is a normal wix child

60-90 is a first year at a Wizarding School

90-100 is a second year at a Wizarding School

100-300 is a third year at a Wizarding School

300-400 is a fourth year at a Wizarding School

400-500 is a fifth year at Wizarding School

500-800 is an average adult wix

800-1000 is above average wix

And at out of curiousity I have tested two of my friends as also required for this paper and here are there results

 **Ronald Billlius Weasley**

 **D.O.B. Mar 1,1980**

 **Status:** _ **Mm IV**_

 **Alignment: EWL**

 **Core: 90/1000**

My friend Ron is a weaker perfoming wix which I hapy to note has not seen his results or he would probaly explode from anger any way he is likely to have squib children if his mate is not of the right genetic matching to give him magical he is a fluid brute in the light which is almost the same as me he is capable of using water and earth magic is light oriented. Now the embarrassing part the you asked for if I were to breed with Ron I will bear a child either of the status _0M,0m,MM,Mm_ and out of those all my children but one will be magical and living and will have a low to strong magical core that the will be able to work in the Wizarding World and have possible inheritance of Lilin or Valkyrie abilities.

 **Hadrian Cadmus Lelantos Potter**

 **D.O.B. Jul 31, 1980**

 **Status:** _ **MM Wf**_

 **Alignment: FWG**

 **Core: 400/1000**

My freind Harry is a strong wix who will be quite surprise at his results and would already know since he is also in this class as well. He also has a minor creature inheritance of being a whitelighter fae and on his mother's side it seems and he is _MM_ which is rare for a halfblood wix to have seeing as how their Muggleborn or Muggle parent normally will not have a _M_ gene in their pool. And as such my friend is passionate and fluid neutral wix meaning he is a wielder of fire and water magic is of a neutral affinity which is rare in the Wizarding World. And if I were to have children with Harry they will be they will be very strong and will have an inheritance of a whitelighter or a fae in their future.

Creature inheritance is rare see as how some families discourage the mixing but with Muggleborns that is erased through the exposure to Muggle DNA and there will not be any in there blood at there birth to contribute to the bloodline.


	2. Wizarding Clothes

I do not own Harry Potter and this is just my spin in this wonderful playbox. And to all the fans of my stories thank ou for all the reviews and follows and without a further a due the next part in the Essay Series.

Hermione J. Granger

Gryffindor House

Theory of Magic

20th September 1993

The Clothing of the Wizarding World

Wizarding Britain has a varying styles of dress and fashion compared to Muggle Britain and the other countries in Europe atleast. And clothing is determined by class in the Wizarding World and the structure and focus of the event that it worn at.

 **School Robes**

The School Robes vary between the schools and since we are British we will focus on the British Schools, which are Hogwarts, Ambrosius,The Wizarding Academy,Ravenwood and the average schools of the villages.

The Hogwarts Uniform

Is now just a plain black work robe and a plain black wizarding hat. The underneath varies from muggle clothes to clothing spefically for Hogwarts life. Such as Slytherins are known for wearing white buttoned up shirts, green ties with small silver stripes, black trousers or breeches for the males and a plain black pencil skirt and stockings for the ladies and black shoes as well as a black blaiser. Ravenclaws wear the same shirt and bottoms as the Slytherins and the tie is blue with two stripes of bronze and wear a grey sweater vest and their robes are more of an open style and wear black shoes. Hufflepuff wear the shirt and trousers or skirts that Slytherin and Ravenclaw do but they all wear the sweater vest and either a yellow or black tie and their robes are open and with black shoes. Gryffindor is the only House that do not have a set dress pattern lke the other houses. And all upper years have a hood on their robes in their House colors and this is mostly fifth years and up.

Ambrosius Academy of Gentlemen

The Ambrosius uniform consist of a white chiton worn to the knees with a small royal blue belt and pins with the school crest at the shoulders with plain sandals and a himation in gold, orange, emerald green, royal blue and yellow depending on the year of the student.

Ravenwood School

The uniform for Ravenwood is the simplest in Wizarding Britain consist of black trousers or skirt, white polo and a black blaizer and outer wear is optional.

The Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts

The uniform conisist of a plain black shirt, black trousers, black shoes, and a dark purple robe to wear for classes, as well a face mask that covers the eyes decorated to represent their inner animal.

 **Everyday Robes by Class**

Muggleborn or Raised

They wear what is common in the Muggle World and just add a simple one color open robe over it and with few accessories And this makes them stand out the most in soceity.

Magic Raised Half/FullBloods

They wear Muggle clothes but under closed robes in simple elegant styles that show they apart of the Wizardng World and have the crest of their Patron Houses on their chest for men and on a collar around the neck for women. And children are allowed to have open robes but they will be styled differently.

Purebloods of Lower Class

Women wore plain tunics and over that they wear a stola in their House colors and over the stola depending on the weather they will wear a palla in their Patron Diety's colors. Men wore togas of their house colors over tunics, and white togas for important events like marriages and public held events.

Purebloods of Middle Class

They wore a chiton in plain neutral colors,Men wore a belt and a chlamys in their House colors. Women on the other hand wear a pelops in their House colors. Both wore a himation in their Patron Diety's colors.

Purebloods of Upper Class

They wore tunics in their House colors, covered by a stola or toga in their Patron Diety's colors and are heavily embroidered and decorative. Men wear their House crest on the right side of their chest and they are embroidered with a trim in three colors, bronze, silver and just for a normal male House member, Silver for Heir of the House who has claim on Headship, and Gold for the Head of House. Women wear a choker with their House crest on four ribbons and three stones surrounding the crest. Pink Ribbon and Morganite for daughters born of the House. White Ribbon and varying gemstone for a married women of the House. Black Ribbon and Onyx gemstone for a widow of the House who has born children. And a gold ribbon with a gemstone incrusted crest is for the wife of the Head of House.

 **Teacher and Healer Robes**

Teachers wear an academic robe over whatever they would wear normally, teacher robes are thick, heavy,charmed robes in black with bands in colors representing their field of study and teaching. One band representing a Junior Professor, two bands a Professor with a Masters Degree, and three representing a Tenured Professor who has a Doctorate in the field and mastes of their craft and two others. Head of Dorms wear the shield of the House on the left side of their chest. And all Professors wear the school creat on the right.

Nurse wear a white chiton with a red hem and a small white hat. MediWizards wear dark blue trousers, white shirt, and a navy blue open robe. Midwives wear white chitons with gold or silver hems denoating their years of expierence in midwifery. Healers wear white chitons or white trouser and shirts with a white robe with the cuff of their sleeves and hem of the robes in green trimmed with gold and the crest of their field of study on their chest on the rightside. Matrons wear a red or red violet dre with a white robe trimmed with three small red lines and a small white hat.


End file.
